


goodnight

by jayistootiredforthis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hybrid Ranboo, One Shot, Ranboo my beloved, Tubbo dies, Whump, blood mention, dream smp angst, dream smp whump, no beta we die like tubbo once again, once again, ranboo goes out of control, ranboo hurts tubbo, slight gore warning, tubbo angst, tubbo whump, why does he always die in my stories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayistootiredforthis/pseuds/jayistootiredforthis
Summary: Dream gets out of prison using Ranboo, and Tubbo is sent after them.[Story takes place right after the above events]
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo and tubbo, it's platonic you weirdos, tubbo and ranboo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	goodnight

Tubbo fell.  
It was clumsy, though not enough to break anything; any bruising would be insignificant, anyways, considering the multiple large gashes through his torso.  
And yet, he fell.  
His body thudded against the ground, and a huff of air escaped him as the wind was knocked out of him, a sharp, small cry that seemed to ring through the air. A small rock dug into his shoulder blade, and the uneven earth was uncomfortable against his back as his head whipped into the earth.  
“Ranboo?” He croaked out, and the hybrid looked down at his hands, terrified to see them bloody and full of gore. He heard a shuffling behind him, and his stomach twisted as he turned to see Dream retreat. He snarled, knowing full well that Dream was going to get away, had banked on this; Ranboo barely hesitated before turning back to sprint to Tubbo’s body.  
“Tubbo. Tubbo.” He crooned in despair, dropping onto his knees and gathering the small boy into his arms. He rocked him back and forth, emitting a long, high keen.  
“Hey, Ranboo.” Tubbo said, coughing a bit. “I think I… I think I hit my head.” He lifted his right hand, gingerly touching the back of his head. When he brought it back, it was sticky with blood.  
“Yeah, you had a bit of a fall.” Ranboo’s voice was shaky.  
“M’tired, Ranboo.” Tubbo muttered.  
“Maybe you should go to sleep.”  
“Isn’t that bad when you’ve hit your head?” Tubbo asked, brow furrowing slightly.  
“It’s okay.” Ranboo said, softly stroking his friend’s head.  
“Oh. Okay.” Tubbo muttered, closing his eyes and settling in slightly. “Goodnight, Ranboo.”  
“Goodnight, Tubbo.”  
Tubbo sighed, drifting into a deep trance before, gradually, his breath slowed to a halt.


End file.
